Foutue conscience
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Duo doit faire sauter un convoi de Ozzies quans ils passeront sur le pont. Mais au moment crucial, un groupe d'enfants arrive sur le pont avec leur maitresse...


**Titre** : Foutue Conscience

**Auteur** : La Pape (Quelle question stupide !)

**Base** : Gundam Wing (en passant, j'ai téléchargé le premier épisode de Gundam X, et c'est pas mal du tout !!)

**Genre** : Death Fic ! Et oui, moi, le grand sentimental, je fais mourir quelqu'un. Ça ne semblait la meilleure fin…

**Résumé** : Alors, en fait, c'était un sujet d'invention de bac que j'ai eu à titre de préparation. Ça ne disait pas de parler d'un personnage de mangas. En fait ça disait exactement : **« _En 1944, en Normandie, un groupe de résistants, dirigés par Gary, a pour mission de faire sauter un pont au moment ou passera un camion de munitions allemand, ce qui permettra l'avance sans trop de pertes des troupes parachutistes. A l'instant d'appuyer sur le détonateur, un groupe d'enfants s'engage sur le pont pour observer la rivière sous la direction de leur institutrice. Vous êtes le commandant Gary et vous écrirez le monologue délibératif de celui-ci._ ».** J'ai donc repris mon texte en remplaçant els allemands par Oz et Gary par Duo. Ce D.S (Devoir Surveillé), je l'ai fait le 22 novembre 2002. Autant dire que j'ai mis le temps pour le réécrire façon Gundam Wing !!!

**Autres** : Si ça vous plait ou si vous détestez, un petit mail à : menLOVEmen@aol.com pour m'expliquer ce qui vous a plus ou déplu sera le bienvenue !

            Voila, c'est tout ! On passe aux choses sérieuses maintenant !

~***~

**Foutue conscience**

            Tout est prêt. Rien ne pourra gâcher cette mission. Quand le convoi passera sur le pont, j'appuierai sur le détonateur. Et là, on pourra manger de la soupe de Ozzie tellement les morceaux seront petits. Le haut dirigeant de Oz qui crèvera à l'intérieur du camion paiera pour ceux qu'il a indirectement massacré en lançant ses ordres de missions barbares. Shinigami ne sortira pas pour rien ce soir. Ce sera un petit pas pour la paix (taille 35 environ) mais un pas quand même. Je sais pas comment je fais pour faire de l'humour… C'est peut-être un dérivatif… 

            Les mots du professeur résonnent encore dans ma tête et emplissent mon cœur d'une fierté sans borne : « _Je compte sur toi, Duo. Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas_ ». Je ne faillirai pas.

            D'ailleurs, voilà le convoi qui arrive. Encore quelques secondes et je serai un héros. Toi, sale monstre, tu seras… Un peu partout sur la route… Oh, c'est dégueulasse ce que je dis…

            C'est moi qui viens de dire « héros » ? Je retire mes propos. Il n'y a pas que les Ozzies qui arrivent… Oh mon Dieu, s'il existe, faites qu'ils s'en aillent, maintenant. Faites qu'ils partent, je vous en supplie. Quelle idée elle a eu cette institutrice de sortir sa marmaille pour leur montrer la rivière et le pont !!! Elle pouvait pas venir hier ! Regardez-les, ces mioches, ils ont cinq, six ans tout au plus.

            Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? J'appuie ou j'appuie pas sur ce foutue détonateur ? Ben, je priais Dieu de m'aider tout à l'heure, maintenant, je me demande quel Dieu si cruel peut faire se passer une scène pareille et ne me laisser que quelques secondes pour prendre une décision.

            Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire quand vous les entendez rire et gazouiller. Ils sont tellement contents. Cette petite sortie de rien du tout les met dans un tel état de joie. Et moi, je veux les faire sauter avec ce pont, au nom d'une guerre de pouvoir absurde. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être aussi innocent qu'eux, parfois…

            Comment pourrais-je infliger une telle peine à leur famille ? Que ressentiront-ils quand on leur dira que leurs enfants ne rentreront jamais, qu'après avoir perdu un mari ou une femme dans cette guerre, ils viennent de voir disparaître leur unique enfant ? Pourront-ils me pardonner, eux qui souffrent déjà tant ?

            Je donnerai bien ma place à Treize, tiens, ça l'aiderai peut-être à comprendre tout le mal qu'il fait. D'ailleurs, je donnerai bien ma place à n'importe qui qui soit capable d'appuyer, qui soit assez froid et insensible pour y parvenir. Mon petit Heero, tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Le Soldat Parfait dirait-il simplement : _« mission acceptée »_ puis appuierait sur le bouton ? J'en doute. Alors, si lui n'y arriverait pas, comment moi le pourrais-je ?! Hein ! Dites-le moi ! Mais le truc, c'est que c'est moi qui suit là et qui doit faire un choix !!! Et je ne peux pas faire pencher la balance des deux côtés…

            Mais après tout, entre la paix mondiale et la vie de quelques enfants et de leur instit,  le choix n'est-il pas tout fait ? Que sont ces quelques vies pour moi qui en déjà pris tant d'autres ? Shinigami n'a pas à faire de considérations ! Que sont ces enfants comparés aux milliards d'autres personnes de tous âges qui ne mourront peut-être plus ?

            Le problème est là et c'est bel et bien le « peut-être » ! Comment pourrais-je tuer de sang-froid ses âmes pures et sans défenses au prix d'une petite mission insignifiante. Soit, c'est un gars important de Oz dans le camion, mais c'est une goutte d'eau dans le désert. Je tue un Ozzie important et alors ? Ça n'amènera pas la paix. Alors, comment pourrais-je tuer de sang froid ces âmes pures et innocentes ? C'est le sang de Treize que je veux voir couler, pas le leur !

            Où est ma mission ?  N'est-elle pas plutôt de protéger les innocents, ces innocents ? Oui, sûrement, mais faire écrouler ce pont et tuer un de ces salauds de Oz, c'est le premier pas vers la paix. Que je le veuille ou non, la paix s'impose par de petites actions, fussent-elles cruelles de conséquences pour certains.

            Et après tout, qui le saura, à part moi ? Et puis, est-ce vraiment si grave ? Ces enfants ne sentiront rien, pas plus que leur accompagnatrice… Mais je suis abjecte ! Comment puis-je penser ainsi ? Quel être suis-je en réagissant de la sorte ? Suis-je Shinigami ? Je n'en sais rien mais en ce moment, en voulant faire exploser ce pont, je suis pire que Treize. Et comment quelqu'un de pire que celui qui est le cerveau de cette guerre pourrait-il prendre la bonne décision ? Et d'abord, en ai-je seulement le droit ? Aurais-je encore le droit de vivre si je le fais ?

            Treize, tout est de ta faute, sale ordure ! C'est toi qui a monté les engrenages de cette machination. Chaque horreur que tu as commise est une plaie qui viendra pourrir ton cadavre. Et celle-ci sera la pire !

            Mais tout cela ne répond pas à ma question. Dois-je les tuer ? Car oui, il s'agit bien de meurtre ici. Je vais tuer des enfants, et en faisant cela, je tuerai la dernière parcelle qu'il restait en mon cœur de bonne.

            Tuer. Ce verbe à la faux tranchante résonne dans ma tête. Il se cogne dans les coins et recoins de mon esprit comme un axiome macabre.

            Et les conséquences auprès du peuple, y ai-je seulement pensé ? Après cet acte, comment serons-nous vus, nous, les pilotes de Gundam, et par extension, comment seront vus les opposant à Oz ? Je l'ai la réponse. Nous passerons pour des bêtes, qui tuent par plaisir, sans se soucier des conséquences, prêtes à tout pour faire d'une mission un carnage, un bain de sang couvrant le monde d'un voile d'infamie.

            Pourtant cet acte serait le premier et le dernier, je m'en porte garant. Alors, qu'est-ce donc que la vision des masses si mon acte aide à apporter la paix ? Mon crime ne sera-t-il pas effacé par la joie de la libération qui en découlera ?

            Mon esprit s'embrume. Alors que je pensais arriver à un verdict, je me vois, enfant m'ajouter au groupe. Et je me vois mort, au fond de l'eau, me décomposant.

            Le détonateur tremble sous ma main qui perd toute volonté. Je revois alors Solo, mort pour me protéger. J'ai survécu au prix de sa vie…

            Si je le pouvais encore, je pleurerai. Mais la guerre m'a tout pris, même le droit de laisser libre court à ma tristesse.

            Je ne suis à présent plus un homme, et sûrement pas un Dieu. Mais pourtant, je choisis. Je choisis que plus jamais aucun homme ne devienne comme moi. Je choisis que pus jamais, personne n'ai besoin de faire ça. Je choisis que tout ça s'arrête, quelqu'en soit le prix.

Mais pourtant, je suis un lâche car je n'assume pas les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne sais quelle image on gardera de moi, mais, alors qu'un des enfants passe à ma hauteur, j'appuie. Les cris d'horreur qui s'ensuivent, je ne les entends plus.  Les pierres et les corps qui tombent et meurt, je les vois plus.

Je sens mon arme dans ma poche. Pour la première fois, elle va tuer quelqu'un qui le mérite. Le vrai prix à payer, ce n'est pas leur mort, c'est la mienne.

Shinigami va rejoindre son Panthéon…

¤***¤


End file.
